


Коробка

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все воспоминания, которые остались у Барти о его школьной любви, помещаются в коробку из-под обуви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коробка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273537) by [RicePaper_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePaper_Fox/pseuds/RicePaper_Fox). 



> Переведено на фест редких пейрингов I believe по заявке на песню Светланы Сургановой "Предчувствие смерти".
> 
> Бета - KP_and_her_fics

**1994**

Он взбегает по лестнице, ныряет под кровать и выбирается оттуда, сжимая в руках потрепанную коробку. В суматохе последних двух недель Барти позабыл о ней и теперь бранит себя за это. Коробка — единственная вещь в доме, которая имеет для него хоть какое-то значение. Ему повезло, что она вообще у него осталась; Барти закопал ее в саду, прежде чем отправиться с Беллатрикс в дом Лонгботтомов, а пару лет назад, улучив момент, когда сознание ненадолго прояснилось, он попросил Винки, и она втайне от отца выкопала коробку.

Внутри полно безделушек, по большей части вполне обычных: школьный галстук в зелено-серебряную полоску, испачканный в крови, несколько ясеневых прутьев, потертый позолоченный портсигар. Такие вещи время от времени появляются у каждого, но потом становятся не нужны, и от них избавляются. Редко кому вздумается хранить их. Впрочем, в его коробке есть и более значимые вещи, которые могут немало рассказать: старое серебряное кольцо с хризолитом, стопка зачитанных донельзя писем, несколько фотографий чернявого невысокого подростка — и только одна, на которой они вместе.

Именно эту последнюю Барти считает самой ценной из всех. Есть всего две фотографии с ними обоими: на этой они сидят бок о бок, и за мгновение до щелчка затвора второй парень держал его за руку. Барти помнил: щелк! — и на лице его спутника возникла улыбка — настоящая, почти открытая, совсем не похожая на обычные идеальные, ледяные усмешки, заготовленные для внешних глаз. Вторая фотография — Барти наткнулся на нее случайно — спрятана где-то в огромном старом доме, обитатели которого давно отправились на тот свет.

Темный Лорд говорил, что Барти ничего не понадобится, что все необходимое он найдет в доме старого аврора. Но она ему нужна. Барти боится, что без нее он все забудет.

Год, проведенный в Азкабане, почти сломал Барти, и он хорошо осознает, что в нем что-то повредилось. Даже теперь бывают моменты, когда что-то не сходится, и он не всегда может вспомнить даже общеизвестные вещи. Слова, названия… Он теперь умеет хорошо подделывать чужие почерка, но насилу может вспомнить свой собственный, а еще у него не получается умножать в уме двух- и трехзначные числа.

Когда его вытащили из Азкабана, у Барти сохранилось всего несколько воспоминаний об этом другом парне — и ни одного хорошего: исчезновение, сопутствующая ему тревога, а еще уверенность, что к этому причастен отец. Барти помнил: когда этого парня официально объявили мертвым, отец ни на секунду не выказал сожаления, ни разу не пытался найти его. Барти уверен: все потому, что он с самого начала знал, что случилось. Так или иначе, но причастен. 

За хорошие воспоминания придется побороться, и он знает, что без коробки не справится. 

**1977**

— А ну-ка, Редж, что у тебя по зельеварению? А! Это «С» — как Слагхорн!

— О, заткнись, — огрызнулся Регулус, глядя на смеющегося друга. — Я не виноват. Если бы мы писали теорию, я бы получил гораздо больше.

— С чего вообще делать экзамен по зельям письменным? Это же бесполезно! Теория не сварит за тебя зелье, — рассмеялся Барти. — Надо было помочь тебе.

— Помощь от младшекурсника? По предмету, который я знаю? Ну уж нет!

— Брось, ничего стыдного в этом нет. В любом случае, у тебя есть оценки и похуже.

— О господи, — сказал, закрыв глаза, Регулус. — Что у меня по гербологии?

— А ты сам как думаешь?

— «Т», что ли?

— И ты бы не получил ее, если б не был такой тряпкой, — сказал Барти и выпустил пергамент из пальцев.

— … и это дерьмово.

— Да ну, брось, у тебя «П» почти по всем другим предметам.

— Почти по всем? — Серые глаза приоткрылись и с любопытством взглянули на него.

— Только по прорицаниям «В».

— А, это… — Регулус пожал плечами. — В конце концов, это неточная наука. Ты как, сувенир хочешь? На память?

Барти оживился.

— На память? Что-то типа… подарка?

— Вот. — Регулус бросил на стол золотой портсигар. — Это мне прислал двоюродный дедушка, заблаговременный подарок к выпускному. Кажется, он забыл о том, что я вообще-то не могу курить.

Барти с интересом поднес портсигар к глазам. Регулус был богат, и его слишком баловали, а значит, дарили то, что другие не могли себе позволить. Правда, он совсем не ценил эти подарки. Конечно, сам Барти тоже не курил, но у него была слабость к блестящим штучкам. Разумеется, он сумеет найти ей применение.

— Не можешь? — спросил он. — Или просто не куришь?

— Я тебе не рассказывал? — Барти посмотрел на друга. Регулус покрутил на пальце тяжелое кольцо, которое носил, и сказал: — Я родился на месяц раньше срока, так что у меня слабые легкие. Или ты решил, я такой мелкий, потому что вырожденец?

— Не хотел ждать все девять месяцев, а? — Барти коротко усмехнулся. — Всегда знал, что ты тайный бунтарь. Ты бы мне не нравился так сильно, если бы в самом деле был таким уж паинькой.

***

— Ай!

Регулус вздохнул.

— Я же предупреждал: осторожнее!

— Я осторожно!

Барти бросил взгляд на кусок стекла, застрявший в ладони, и зашипел. В сумке у Регулуса разбилась колба, а тот с утра ее не нашел. Стоило предупредить об этом, когда Барти попросил у него перо и, как обычно, без церемоний полез к Регулусу в сумку! А сейчас осколок стекла глубоко застрял в его ладони.

— Вот. — Регулус сел рядом с Барти и взял его за руку. — Закрой глаза.

— Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, — с нажимом произнес Барти. — Не… ой!

Регулус с самодовольным видом держал стекло, которое вытащил, пока Барти отвлекся. Тот со злостью уставился на Регулуса и выдернул руку, из которой все сильнее лилась кровь. Он внимательно рассмотрел рану, и чем дольше он смотрел, тем меньше ему это все нравилось. Регулус снова схватил его за руку, стащил с себя галстук и осторожно, но крепко перевязал Барти ладонь. 

— Это остановит кровь, пока мы не доберемся до больничного крыла. — Он удивленно уставился на смущенное лицо Барти. — Чего?

— Из-за меня ты только что испортил свою вещь.

— Подумаешь! Всего лишь галстук. Как будто у меня других нет, — сказал Регулус. — Рука важнее.

Барти сжал раненую ладонь в кулак и прижал к животу. Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Барти наклонился и прижал губы к губам Регулуса. Тот сначала застыл от удивления, однако потом эта затея ему, кажется, понравилась, во всяком случае он даже, едва шевеля губами, ответил на поцелуй. Но почти сразу оттолкнул Барти.

— Не стоит делать этого здесь, — сказал он. — Нас застукают.

Барти понимал. Некоторые поступки для слизеринца были чистой воды самоубийством, и это — один из них. А Регулус был единственным наследником чрезвычайно могущественной чистокровной семьи, ему приходилось оправдывать возложенные на него надежды. Тем не менее, последнее слово первой фразы — «здесь», — обещало гораздо большее.

***

Квиддичная команда Слизерина вернулась с победой, хоть и вымокшая до нитки. Барти смотрел, как Регулус заходит в гостиную, держа метлу на плече. Его обычно приглаженные черные волосы прилипли к раскрасневшемуся лицу, и эта неопрятность казалась Барти до странного прекрасной; именно так Регулус выглядел после секса.

В Слизерине Регулуса обожали, а кто не обожал, тот ценил, всем же остальным хотелось хорошей вечеринки. Команда, а особенно Регулус, довольно долго пыталась сбежать — в душ и переодеться. Барти выскользнул следом за ними в коридор, который вел к душевым и спальням мальчиков. Приоткрыв дверь в одну из пустых спален, он проверил, нет ли там кого, а потом затащил туда Регулуса. 

Тот застонал от удовольствия, когда Барти впился в его рот поцелуем; рука в перчатке зарылась в светлые волосы, а метла соскользнула с плеча. Не прерывая поцелуя, Барти потянулся и отломил из нее несколько прутьев. И его тут же оттолкнули прочь.

— Какого лешего ты это сделал? — сердито спросил Регулус.

Барти ухмыльнулся.

— Хотел кусочек твоей метлы. Когда я состарюсь, а «Серебряные стрелы» перестанут выпускать, я смогу сказать, что у меня до сих пор есть такая метла. Ну, хотя бы часть. 

— Ну что ты за… жопа драная! — засмеялся Регулус. — Просто… погоди! Люди поймут, что это были классные метлы, и «Стрелы» снова войдут в моду!

— Ага, еще бы. — Барти придвинулся и снова поцеловал его, бормоча прямо в губы: — Думаю, нам стоит устроить этим вечером свой собственный праздник. Частную вечеринку…

Регулус согласно хмыкнул.

— Вот что я скажу. Давай-ка проведу тебя в ванную старост.

— Звучит великолепно.

***

Он сразу понял: Регулус, который лежал на кровати с книгой, пытается делать вид, что не слышит, как щелкает затвор фотоаппарата. Барти пытался обратить на себя внимание, но этот несносный мальчишка и не думал клевать на приманку. Неожиданно Барти замер, не успев поднять камеру, и снова перекатил это слово на языке. Мальчишка.

Почему он так долго относился к Регулусу таким образом? Тот не был мальчишкой. Мальчиками были четырнадцатилетки, которые могут позвать на неловкое свидание — подержаться за руки, несмело поцеловать в щеку на прощание. Они уже год как были любовниками, а сейчас Регулус стал совершеннолетним, мужчиной официально, а не только на словах. Молодым, но мужчиной.

Заметив, что Регулус выглядывает из-за книги, подняв бровь, Барти сделал еще один снимок. Регулус вздохнул.

— А сейчас мне кажется, что хватит уже переводить мою пленку.

— Искусство — это не перевод пленки!

— Для искусства нужно кое-какое умение, — сказал Регулус. — Теперь верни мне фотоаппарат.

Барти ухмыльнулся, но не пошевелил и пальцем. Регулус поднял руку.

— Барти, — проговорил он медленно. — Отдай фотоаппарат.

Тот сделал еще один снимок, на этот раз только чтобы позлить своего товарища.

— Барти…

— Редж.

— Бартемиус Крауч-младший, отдай мне фотоаппарат!

Барти изумленно опустил руки и вытаращил глаза.

— Ты же не серьезно?..

— Я думал, ты в состоянии заметить, что серьезно. А сейчас верни его мне или я сам отберу его у тебя!

Он швырнул аппарат Регулусу, и тот поймал его обеими руками. Еще бы не поймал. Он же ловец, прирожденная координация движений! Регулус хлопнул ладонью по матрацу.

— Иди сюда. У меня есть по-настоящему стоящая идея.

Барти залез на кровать и, волнуясь, придвинулся ближе, но тут же смутился, когда Регулус встал и поставил фотоаппарат повыше. Потом вернулся, устроился поудобнее, опираясь на спинку кровати, и подозвал Барти к себе. Тот сразу понял, в чем дело, и сел рядом; их пальцы переплелись, неожиданный и приятный сюрприз. Регулус незаметно положил палочку неподалеку, чтобы отключить камеру, но Барти заметил: тот улыбался неискренне. Как для официальных снимков.

За мгновение до того, как Регулус произнес заклинание, Барти зарылся носом в темные волосы и поцеловал его в шею ниже уха. Регулус изумленно вскрикнул, а потом щелкнул затвор. Идеально! Все-таки нечестно, если на фото для двоих будет официальная улыбка.

Барти повернулся и толкнул Регулуса на постель. Вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, обнять его и поцеловать, Барти просто вгляделся в его лицо, такое непохожее на его собственное, бледное и чистое. Блэки не были веснушчатой семейкой, и Барти насчитал на Регулусе всего четырнадцать штук — ни одной на лице. Он осторожно провел большим пальцем по длинной темной брови, по острой скуле и вниз, к губам Регулуса. Тот мягко улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

Барти опустил голову, чтобы мазнуть губами по шее Регулуса, и пробормотал:

— Бог ты мой, как же я тебя хочу…

Регулус расхохотался. 

— О чем ты вообще? Я и так твой.

Барти внезапно выпрямился.

— Ты… ты серьезно?

— Ну конечно.

— А как насчет женитьбы? — спросил Барти. — И твоей жены?

Регулус покачал головой.

— Нет, Барти. Я именно твой. И всегда останусь твоим.

***

До этого они с Регулусом обсуждали его возможный брак, но к Рождеству он превратился в реальную угрозу. Мысль, что придется разделить с кем-то своего прекрасного темноволосого любовника, досаждала все сильнее. Год назад тот остался на праздники в Хогвартсе вместе с Барти; когда все разъехались, стало не так страшно выказывать друг другу внимание. Однако, в этом году Регулус отправился домой, с отвращением сообщив, что родители решили начать знакомить его с девушками.

Теперь Барти, расстроенный, лежал на кровати, закатив рукав и обмотав вокруг запястья старый галстук — тот самый, которым Регулус перевязал ему порезанную руку год назад. Тот самый, которым ему обмотали ладонь за пару секунд до того, как они впервые поцеловались.

Регулус знал, что Барти хранил галстук у себя и даже носил время от времени. Он смеялся и говорил, чтобы Барти просто выбросил его, наконец. Ведь галстук был старый и испорченный. «Нет, — отвечал Барти. — Он мой». То же было и с портсигаром.

Сейчас Барти лежал, касаясь щекой прохладного шелка, обмотанного вокруг запястья, и ему было слегка одиноко.

Рождественским утром — парой дней спустя — горка подарков, лежащих возле его кровати, казалась даже меньше, чем обычно. Барти никогда не дарили много. Обычно он получал пару коробок от матери: она говорила, что это от них с отцом, но Барти знал, что мама врет, хотя все равно был благодарен за внимание. Внизу лежала коробочка с запиской от Регулуса.

«Барти.

Хочу, чтобы оно было у тебя. Все лучше, чем постоянно таскать на себе тот старый дурацкий галстук.

Навсегда твой,

Регулус Арктурус Блэк»

Даже без записки он бы понял, кто прислал ему это кольцо. Барти не мог вспомнить, снимал ли его Регулус хоть раз. Даже в душе. Даже когда они занимались любовью. Темно-оливковый камень, переливаясь, заблестел в руке Барти. Он сел и обхватил руками колени, не в силах оторвать взгляд от тяжелого кольца и едва дыша, словно с каждым вздохом ему недоставало воздуха.

Носить кольцо в открытую он не смог бы: слишком многие знали, чье оно; даже если кто-то догадывался об их отношениях — все равно была разница между всякими шашнями и… этим. Хотя Барти не сомневался: можно решить проблему с помощью цепочки или чего-то похожего, чтобы носить кольцо на шее под рубашкой.

Он снова сложил записку и сунул руку в сундук, пытаясь найти портсигар. Потом осторожно прицепил бумажку к остальным, которые присылал ему Регулус. И едва заметно дернул губами в улыбке: «Навсегда твой».

**1995**

Аластор все еще в лазарете. Делая другу одолжение, Альбус решает собрать его вещи: одной проблемой меньше для старого аврора. Он бродит по спальне, но останавливается, замечая коробку, которой, кажется, совсем не место среди вещей Аластора. Обычный мятый картон: далеко до его высоких требований к безопасности.

Медленно и осторожно Альбус открывает ее, потом хмуро разглядывает вещи, лежащие внутри. Это точно Крауча — но не его одного.

Вспышка воспоминаний ослепляет: лето столетней давности, лето, полное белокурых волос и ярких улыбок, крепкой, настоящей дружбы и тайных поцелуев. Альбус закрывает крышку и прижимает ее ладонью, словно она может открыться сама собой. Это не принадлежало жестокому безумцу, в которого превратился Крауч. Это принадлежало влюбленному мальчику. Закрыв глаза, Альбус задумчиво хмурится.

Ни один человек, каким бы он ни был злым, или жестоким, или больным — а Барти Крауч был именно таков, — не заслуживает подобной участи. И ни один человек не заслуживает, чтобы после его смерти газетчикам попало в руки что-нибудь подобное, чтобы они ковырялись в этом, разглядывали и анализировали, чтобы они превратили любовь в одержимость, в развращенность. Иногда миру лучше не знать о самой светлой части чьей-то души. 

Приняв решение, Альбус подбирает коробку и сует под мышку. Этим летом он собирается немного попутешествовать, что ему стоит сделать еще одну остановку?

Он думает, что могила Регулуса Блэка не должна оставаться пустой.


End file.
